Hack Trilogy
by shanejayell
Summary: Hack SIGN and Hack AI Buster meet as things change in the World.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: .Hack/SIGN featured the adventures of Tsukasa, a Wavemaster who was trapped in the online game the World. He encountered many characters seeking a way out, forging friendships and eventually falling in love with the Heavy Axe Subaru. Eventually Tsukasa and Subaru actually met in the real world where they discovered they were both women, Ann and Mariko.

.Hack/ Trilogy One

.Hack/SIGN: Old Business

Ann stretched as the sun streamed through the window, lighting up the two figures who were laying there on the bed. The slim brown haired woman looked down at her companion, reaching out to brush a bit of her darker hair back. "Good morning," Ann murmured as she began to stir.

"Morning," Mariko agreed, the older woman fumbling for her squarish glasses.

Ann smoothly reached out to grab them, passing them over to Mariko with a gentle smile. "Do you want some breakfast in bed?" she offered tenderly, wiggling free of their blankets to reveal her t-shirt clad form.

"Couldn't we stay in bed?" Mariko dropped her voice to a purr.

Ann blushed faintly. "We already slept in," she said a bit regretfully, "and we promised Bear we'd meet him online..."

"You're right," Mariko agreed, scooting over to the side of the bed, "we'd better get dressed." Still, she paused to admire Ann's body as the lady dressed, then pulled on her own clothes before sliding into her wheelchair.

With the easy familiarity of a long time resident Ann bustled around the kitchen, making up some scrambled eggs and toast for them, then they sat down at the table to eat. Officially Ann was being employed as a aide for Mariko, though in reality they had moved in together simply to persue their relationship.

"So we'll form a party with Bear and start out from Murmuring, Night, Alchemy?" Ann asked as she dunked her toast in ketchup and munched eggs.

"That's what we agreed to," Mariko said, strudying Ann thoughtfully. "Are you still nervous about logging on to the World?" she asked.

"A little," Ann conceded. She drank some tea, "We all know it was Morgana's fault that I was trapped in the game, but I can't help but feel a bit skitish about it."

"If you want, I can just tell Bear we'll go in later," Mariko said gently.

"The only way I'll get over it is if I continue to play," Ann said firmly, "besides, we promised Bear to help him..."

Mariko reached out to take her hand, squeezing gently. "And you're not the type to break a promise," she agreed.

They finished up their breakfast then headed to the computer room, both of them sitting at their terminals before pulling on their visors. They logged on almost as one, falling into the datastream before finding themselves appearing in the default city of Mac.Anu.

Ann's avatar Tsukasa looked around them, the silver haired young man frowning as he heard the sounds of a battle nearby. "Is something attacking the town?" the silver haired Wavemaster asked, hefting his staff warily.

Mariko's avatar Subaru shook her head, blue hair falling around her face, "It can't be, monsters can't break into the city unless it's a special Event," the Heavy Axeman said grimly, "something else must be going on."

Without a word they headed right towards the conflict, pushing forward through a mob of characters that were all fleeing the other direction. They broke through only to freeze, seeing the muscular Heavy Blade Bear facing off against four very familiar looking figures garbed in matching suits of red plate armor.

"Crimson Knights," Tsukasa said grimly, waving his staff as he summoned a spell.

The burst of power drove the Knights back, giving Bear some breathing room. He grinned, brown hair falling over blue face paint as he said, "Thanks for the backup."

"How dare you!" Subaru angrily cried as she attacked, her axe quickly seperating a Knight frm his weapon. "Bringing a battle into the city is against all the rules!"

All of the knights clearly recognized their former leader and visibly hesitated, exchanging worried glances. "He was judged by the Crimson Knights for assisting a Player Killer," one Knight finally got up the nerve to point at Tsukasa, "that Player Killer!"

"Being a Player Killer isn't against the rules," Tsukasa said uncomfortably. In truth it hadn't even been Tsukasa who had killed the other players, it had been a guardian creature that had been forced upon him by Morgana. Of course, the Crimson Knights hadn't cared about that...

"Maybe not by CC Corp rules, but we Crimson Knights will not allow it to go unpunished," another Knight said.

"So now the Knights are making their own rules?" Bear asked, feinting to draw a Knight forward. He quickly cut him down, turning to the surviving Knights.

Tsukasa used his staff to disarm another Knight, leaving only one to face them all. "Someone has to maintain order," the Knight said, grimly raising his sword.

With surprising speed Subaru batted the sword aside, hesitating before she stepped back. "This isn't the way to do it," she said as she turned away, "take your comrades and go."

Warily they watched the surviving Knights flee, then were vaguely startled at the cheer that broke out of the watching players. Quickly they moved off, entering into a house that Bear had managed to earn as a player.

"Are you all right, Bear?" Tsukasa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Bear said as he waved them over to the table.

"Once upon a time the people would have been cheering the Crimson Knights," Subaru murmured as she sat, shaking her head. She gave Bear a piercing look and asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"It started not long after the Knights expelled you," Bear admitted, "they've gradually gotten more hard line since then."

"It's not your fault," Tsukasa said quickly, having a very good idea where his lover's thoughts were going.

"Maybe," Subaru sighed, "but we both know that if I had managed to hold on to the leadership, this wouldn't be happening."

"There was already a hard line faction in the Crimson Knights even before they expelled you," Bear reminded her, "just remember what happened with Tsukasa."

"I feel a little guilty too," Tsukasa sighed as he leaned his cheek against his staff, "if Subaru hadn't supported me over the Knights, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, I think Bear is right," Subaru said after a moment, "this was coming no matter what happened." Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "The question is, what do we do now?"

"Uh oh," Bear murmured, recognizing the look on the young woman's face.

"What are you thinking?" Tsukasa asked softly.

"We may not have cauised this but I think we do have a responsibility to clean up the mess," Subaru said firmly, "and that means reining in the Knights."

"But we aren't strong ennough to do that on our own," Bear said, nnot necessarily objecting, just raising a point.

"You have some people in mind?" Tsukasa smiled.

"Crim would help," Subaru said with a smile, "and I know Orca and Balmung have both had issues with the Crimson Knights."

"And considering the cheers from the crowd I'd bet if we put the word out we'd get a lot of volunteers," Bear noted.

"Just to put all our cards on the table," Tsukasa said seriously, "we're talking about forming an army to stop the Crimson Knights."

"Someone has to," Subaru said firmly.

Bear gave Tsukasa a impish look, "You in or out?"

Tsukasa reached out to put his hand over Subaru's. His tone of voice said it was a foolish question as he answered, "Of course I'm in."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction: the .Hack/ Ai Buster novel chronicles the adventures of Albireo, who in his real life identity of Watarai is a systems administrator for Cyber Connect Corp, and his encounter with a AI who seeks life.

Hack/ Trilogy Two

.Hack Ai Buster: Crossing Paths

Kamui paused, the Long Arm standing by the bridge as she fought down her excitement. For the first time since he had resigned from Cyber Connect Corp she was going to see her former boss Watarai, even if only here in the World. With a sure step she continued on through the water capital of Mac.Anu, making her way to the older building and up to the second story, where she targeted the door and knocked.

Albireo's simulated voice called, "Who's there?"

Kamui kept her voice firm, "It's me."

Albireo opened the door, his avatar's smile a genuine one of welcome. He didn't show surprise at their similar look, though he must have noticed the details. They both had dark hair, tho hers was cropped shorter, and both had eyes of a different color. He wore a scale-mail shirt like a fallen knight while she was garbed in full armor, and his eyes instantly turned to the spear in her hand, a near perfect replica of the weapon that he once wielded.

Kamui sat at the table, studying him thoughtfully before she said, "It's good to see you... I was worried about you."

Albireo smiled back, a bit of regret in his voice as he said, "I'm sorry, I needed to get away from everything for awhile."

Kamui felt a burst of frustration, but she contained it firmly. Watari had collapsed at his desk right before the infamous Twilight incident, and it hadn't been long after that he had resigned. 'Or was pushed out,' she thought bitterly. After his resignation he had disappeared, taking his numbers offline and unlisted, as well as dropping out of the World game. More than once Kamui had been tempted to use company resources to track him down but common sense had prevailed. And now, suddenly, he had returned to the World, leaving Kamui more confused than ever.

Kamui nodded thoughtfully, "Well, I'm glad you're back. Would you consider... rejoining the Cobalt Knights?"

Kamui waited, feeling more nervous than usual. The Cobalt Knights were debuggers, answering to CC Corp only, and at one time Watarai had lead them as Albireo. After his resignation Kamui had found herself given the job, a situation she hadn't been happy about in the least. Of course offering Albireo the chance to rejoin was probably against company policy, but she rather thought she could pull it off.

To Kamui's surprise Albireo laughed, his smile gentle. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you." he quickly explained. "I was just imagining my wife's reaction to my getting involved with the Cobalts once again."

"You're married?" Kamui blurted, feeling shock... and a odd sense of betrayal. For several years now she had dedicated herself to the ideals she thought Albireo represented, and it was disquieting to realize he had moved on from what he had once been to her. "In real life or the World?" she had to ask.

"Both," Albireo admitted.

"Congratulations," Kamui made herself say. With a frown suddenly she found herself wondering why Albireo had contacted her, especially since he seemed to have no interest in the Cobalt Knights or CC Corp any longer.

"Thank you," he answered. As usual, Albireo anticipated her question as he continued, "I'm sorry for contacting you out of the blue, but something has come up."

"Oh?" Kamui asked.

Tilting his head to the side Albireo smiled grimly, "Of course you know about the situation with the Crimson Knights...?"

"Of course," Kamui agreed, faintly surprised he knew.

The Crimson Knights were a self-appointed police force for the World, later given a semi-official status by CC corp. Over the years the Cobalt Knights had used the group for assistance, and there was a loose association between them. Recently the leader of the Crimson Knights had been expelled from the group by a more aggressive faction, and there were growing rumblings of discontent among regular players.

"What you may not know," Albireo said quietly, "is that there is a powerful faction of players who are intent on defeating the Crimson Knights." He smiled slightly, "Considering the connection with the Cobalt Knights, I thought I should give you a heads up."

Kamui tapped her fingers on the table, thoughts racing. Losing the Crimson Knights would make the Cobalt Knights more visible, possibly make their jobs harder, too. "I wonder if someone could ask Subaru to appeal for calm?" she mused.

"I think she's part of the opposition," Albireo answered wryly.

"Things are that bad?" Kamui blinked.

"The Crimson Knights have always operated with the silent approval of the majority of the players," Albireo reminded her, "but they've gradually lost that support with strong arm tactics and an almost oppressive attitude. Most players now think that the Crimson Knights have to go.. or at least change a great deal."

Kamui tapped her finger on the table top thoughtfully as she studied Albireo. "You're involved in this, too?" she asked.

Albireo flashed her a grin, "You're sharper than you used to be." A bit more quietly he continued, "Yes, I had a few run ins with the Crimsons shortly after I returned to playing, not to mention some friends of mine."

"I suspect you dealt with them handily," Kamui murmured as she quickly considered the situation. "I plan to urge the Cobalt Knights to stay out of this conflict," she smiled at him wryly, "as I suspect you intended."

"Good," Albireo nodded. He studied her a moment, "Other than leading the Cobalt Knights, do you play in the World?"

Kamui looked at him in surprise, "I'm a administrator at CC Corp," she said uncomfortably,. "it takes a great deal of time..."

"I remember," Albireo sighed, "our responsibility to the players and the company." He hesitated, searching for the right words, "But in the end the World is a game, created to give enjoyment.. and if you don't play, you'll never fully understand that."

A bit stiffly Kamui answered, "With all due respect sir, playing and overworking is partially why you quit."

"Is that the story that CC Corp is circulating?" Albireo laughed. He looked at her gently, "Just think about it, please..."

Kamui nodded, feeling unable to refuse his request. "I need to get back to work," she said as she stood up, "please excuse me."

"Then I look forward to seeing you in the World again," Albireo firmly shook her hand before she left his home.

Kamui left the house and walked back to the bridge, casually listening to the conversations as she walked. There was an undercurrent of anger as many players discussed the Crimson Knights, relaying injustices and supposed crimes that the Knights had committed against them. She reached the spot and signed off...

...and Saki Shibayama took off her visor, rubbing at her eyes. Sitting at her terminal in the Japanese offices of CC Corp she composed an email, sending it out to her various Cobalt Knights. She informed them of the possible conflict involving the Crimson Knights and let them know if they intended to fight for the Crimsons they would have to do so without any of the special enhancements they had as Cobalt Knights.

'Being in the same degree of danger as a regular player should at least slow them down,' Saki thought, grabbing her water bottle.

Taking a long drink Saki walked to the window, taking a look out at the city as she considered what Albireo had said. Working as a debugger didn't really require her playing the game, but she had to concede she didn't always understand the hard-core players. They looked at the World in a different way, like it was a real place not simply a simulation.

'Maybe because the friendships they built there are real,' Saki silently mused, 'even if the place itself is not.'

Some weeks later a army was gathering on a golden field, the place where there had once been a great battle against the One Sin. Player characters of all types stood about talking, preparing, even as a smaller group at the center planned their assault on the headquarters of the Crimson Knights.

Subaru's dark blue hair fell into her eyes as the Heavy Axe looked her inner circle over. "I think we're nearly ready," she said, "are each of you prepared?"

Tsukasa nodded, his gray hair falling into his eyes. "Hokuto and I will lead the Wavemasters, as well as provide healing magics," he smiled, a tenderness visible between him and Subaru.

"The Heavy Blades are all ready to go," Orca grinned rakishly, his second in command Bear standing nearby.

One by one the commanders sounded off, ending with a smiling Albireo standing beside a young woman dressed as a wavemaster. "The Long Arms will follow as you lead," he nodded.

"Remember to give the Crimson Knights the opportunity to surrender," Subaru said firmly, "we're not a band of Player Killers." She flashed a sudden smile, "But don't endanger yourselves foolishly, either."

As they scattered to their various commands Albireo slowed, eyes widening as he saw a familiar figure standing with his Long Arms. "Kamui?" he blinked.

"I heard you could use fighters," Kamui answered with a grin. Unlike her full armor as a Cobalt Knight she now wore a simple mail shirt, her posture much more relaxed than it had once been. She raised a eyebrow at the Wavemaster, "Friend of yours?"

"Kamui, I'd like you to meet my wife Hokuto," Albireo introduced them, "Kamui is a old comrade in arms of mine."

Hokuto gave Kamui a shrewd look as the little blonde quickly took in the resemblance between the two Long Arms and said, "I take it you're doing the same job Albireo used to do?"

"Something like that," Kamui quickly agreed, glad that Hokuto hadn't mentioned exactly what job that was.

"I had hoped that you'd start playing," Albireo said to her softly, "but I really wasn't expecting you to join us."

"I wasn't planning to," Kamui admitted, "but I had a few run ins with the Crimson Knights as a player... enough to convince me steps needed to be taken."

"Glad to have you," Albireo nodded.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

.Hack/ Trilogy Three

.Hack/SIGN: New Friends

Mimiru swept forward, the redheaded Heavy Blade swinging her large sword to parry a Crimson Knight's attack. "You'd better give up now," the scantily clad warrior said to her firmly, "or I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"Never," the red armored figure growled.

"So be it," Mimiru answered calmly, attacking swiftly and scoring a critical hit. The defeated Knight dropped, stunned, then she seemed to fade out into a phantom like version of herself.

Mimiru turned to sweep the battle field with her eyes, smiling in satisfaction as she saw that the tide was turning against the Crimson Knights. The Knights had always relied on sheer numbers rather than individual power, and now that was costing them badly as Subaru's more experienced force cut through them with surprising ease.

"Look out!" a woman's voice called in warning from right behind her and Mimiru jumped in alarm, whipping around to see an unfamiliar Long Arm parrying a Knight's attack.

"Thanks," Mimiru moved up to help while silently cursing her moment of distraction. Together they easily dealt with the Knight, then stood back to back as more of the enemy rushed to attack them. She realized that this Long Arm wasn't a high level character, but she made up for it with both cunning and determination.

Finally both of them lowered their weapons as the battle gradually ran down, the last bands of Crimson Knights throwing down their weapons. The Long Arm smiled slightly as she looked towards Mimiru, "Well, that was a good fight."

Mimiru chuckled softly, noticing that the woman had two different colored eyes. She wore a chainmail vest and simple garb, looking like a fallen knight or a wandering warrior maybe. "That it was," she hesitated then smiled, "my name's Mimiru."

"Kamui," the Long Arm nodded, leaning against her spear. She was about to say more, when they both saw that Subaru was confronting the current leader of the Crimson Knights.

Subaru looked surprisingly regal as the blue haired Heavy Axe gazed at the man, the two standing in the middle of the rebel army. "Your forces have been beaten," she said with surprising gentleness, "do you yield?"

"Yes, Lady Subaru," he sighed, his helm hiding much of his face.

"I'm not here to disband the Crimson Knights," Subaru pitched her voice so that it carried across the field, "nor do I intend to take over." There was a murmur of surprise from the Knights as she continued, "What we've done, is give you a warning."

"What do you mean?" the leader frowned.

Quietly Subaru explained to him, "The Crimson Knights have angered many in the past few months and this is your wake up call." She flashed a smile, "I personally have no objection to your maintaining the peace and trying to keep order in the World, but harming bystanders and innocents will not be tolerated."

"In other words you beat us once," the lead Knight said wryly, "and you'll do it again if we give you cause."

"Something like that," Subaru agreed calmly.

"Wow," Kamui murmured as they listened. She looked over at Mimiru and softly asked, "Do you think she's doing the right thing, letting them go?"

"I think she's doing the only thing that she can do and stay true to herself," Mimiru answered her promptly. She stretched gracefully as she stowed her sword across her back, "You joining in the victory celebration?"

Kamui hesitated, "Is it for long time players only, or...?"

Mimiru gave her a smile, "You were brave enough to fight beside us, you have every right to party with us too." The massive band of warriors moved off from the territory of the Crimson Knights then headed to the town and to one of many simulated pubs.

They collected drinks then studied the place, the crowds packed around many tables. A familiar figure waved them over to a table, Bear smiling in welcome. The big man looked at Mimiru curiously, "Made a new friend?"

"Something like that," Mimiru agreed. She introduced them, adding, "Bear's an old friend of mine, as well as someone I've always counted on."

"It's an honor," Kamui shook his hand, sitting comfortably.

Mimiru tried to keep up with the conversation but she was distracted a bit by two figures in a corner. Tsukasa and Subaru talked together softly, the slim boy and young woman, both laughing and chatting intimately despite being surrounded by people, off in their own world. She looked away as an uncomfortable flash of jealousy flared within her only to meet Kamui's sympathetic eyes.

"What?" Mimiru asked crossly.

"Don't mid her," Bear said with a slight smile, "she's a barbarian a heart."

"Hey!" Mimiru protested, "If anyone here is a barbarian, it's you."

Bear snickered as Kamui gave them a lopsided smile, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No thanks," Bear said calmly.

"Sorry I got distracted," Mimiru said softly, "he and I just have a history."

"I know how that feels," Kamui agreed, nodding towards where Albireo and Hokuto talked cheerfully, the resemblance Kamui shared with Albireo remarkably obvious.

"Ah," Mimiru murmured, having wondered at their connection when she saw they were so similar looking.

"Where you two..." Bear asked delicately.

"No," Kamui shook her head, "tho I suppose I thought about it a time or two." She smiled wryly, "You could say he was my mentor."

"From what I've heard he's a good man, not to mention a legendary player," Bear noted. He smiled, "He is one of the Descendants of Fianna, you know."

"Really?" Mimiru squeaked out while Kamui looked blank. Seeing her companion's confusion Mimiru explained, "The Descendants of Fianna fought in the battle against the One Sin and defeated it. and Albireo was there to witness it."

"I never knew Albireo was famous," Kamui admitted.

"The web poet W.B. Yates has mentioned him a few times," Bear noted.

Mimiru drank a bit, looking at Kamui thoughtfully before asking, "Are you adventuring alone or in a group?"

"Mostly alone," Kamui admitted after a moment, "or in pairs. Why?"

"I haven't been in a group for awhile," Mimiru admitted, silently adding, 'not since Tsukasa, anyway.' Briskly she continued, "If you want to trade member addresses, we could form a party."

Kamui looked over at her in surprise and asked, "We've just met.. isn't it soon for you to be doing that?"

Mimiru smiled, "We fought side by side... that gives me a feel for what you're like. Besides, I think you've got potential."

Kamui hesitated.. then decided to use the talk command to send her address over. "I hope I don't regret this..." she muttered.

"Don't worry," Bear laughed as he got up to go, "even if she gets you into trouble, it'll be interesting trouble."

"Gee, thanks," Mimiru rolled her eyes. She grinned at Kamui, "We can get together a mixed party, that way we'll all work together better."

"Already planning?" Kamui asked, wondering a moment who Mimiru might be in real life. She was in her twenties but this girl was already bowling her over...

"Someone's got to," Mimiru grinned.

Kamui chuckled, faintly surprised at how comfortable she felt with her. "Guess so," she said as they put their heads together, planing out campaigns with an infectious eagerness.

End.

Notes: This story was written in an odd order, Part Two coming first. My idea was at first based on a one shot on Kamui, a character from the .Hack/ novels, but I realized it wouldn't work well on it's own. Therefore I added the .Hack/SIGN chapter, as well as a final story to wrap it all up. This story also ties in with my earlier fic, Hack Sign: Afterwards. These stories refer heavily to details in the .Hack novels, but hopefully are understandable without reading them.


End file.
